regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Scamander Park
__TOC__ Background Scamander Park is the affectionate nickname given to the building that currently houses the Regulators. Located in a historic residence, it is isolated from the rest of the city both by distance and by magical wards. There are two floors openly accessible to the public - the other two located below ground are known only to those who work in the Regulators themselves. Like any older house, the spaces within Scamander Park are erratic in size and warmth. Some parts of the buildings are colder than others, some rooms are little more than nooks. Regulators are often grouped two to an office, depending on how many are currently employed. There is one house elf employed by the name of Ibo who takes care of all routine maintenance. Floorplans GROUND FLOOR FIRST FLOOR The Grounds The Ornamental Garden The lane which overlooks the house has been lowered and the removed earth used to make banks and mounds around the garden.This part of the rear garden is for the most part typically Victorian with mixed borders, rose gardens and flower beds. There are also six rectangular beds behind the house, planted with magical plants, and amongst other things, phlox, lilies, larkspurs and verbenas. The lawn contains a lot of moss and common grasses. There are various wild flowers at certain times of the year, including bird’s foot trefoil, yarrow, common daisy and bulbous buttercup.There are also many kinds of grassland fungi found in the lawn, including wax caps, earth tongues and fairy clubs. Close to the house can be seen an ancient mulberry tree. The Kitchen Garden The brick and flint walls that comprise the walls of the garden are from the 1840s, and were built using local materials. Today these walls support over sixty-five species of lichen, some growing on the lime mortar and others growing on the bricks themselves.Wall ferns also grow in the lime mortar, including maidenhair spleenwort and black spleenwort. The Sand-walk The Sand-walk, or ‘thinking path’, was created in 1846. An acre and a half (0.6 hectares) of land was fenced and planted out with native trees and bushes – hazel, alder, lime, hornbeam, birch, privet and dogwood and a circular path dressed with sandy gravel was laid out. It is said that Ollivander once used the Sand-walk to harvest materials for his wandmaking. A line of hollies runs down the exposed side and wild flowers have been encouraged within the woodland – bluebells, anemones, cowslips, primroses and wild ivy. A wooden summer house still exists at the bottom end though it is falling apart. Several climbing plants can be seen along the walk, including ivy, wild rose, black and white bryony, and clematis. The Glasshouses A small hot-house was completed in early 1863. This is heated by a boiler and hot water pipes. Laboratory The land immediately north of the kitchen garden is isolated and used for experimental magic. A brick laboratory was constructed on the north side of the garden wall, and inside is where most of that work takes place. Claimed Offices Ground Floor Office 101: William Burke/''not claimed'' Office 102: Malcolm Baddock/''not claimed'' Office 103: empty, formerly Charlie Weasley First Floor Office 201: Dexter Cadwallader/Press Office with separated private offices inside Office 202: Fred Holden/''not claimed'' Office 203: Viola Marlowe/''not claimed'' Office 204: Aidan Chambers/''not claimed'' Office 205: Anthony Goldstein/Infirmary1 1- Euphemia Borage sometimes works out of this space but does not have an assigned office. Second Floor The Head of Department has his office on this floor. It was formerly occupied by Quentin Trimble, but has been recently taken over by Charlie Weasley. Category: Locations